Firsts
by DisneyFreak10
Summary: "'I won't be Blaine's first.' Blaine had sex with someone before him.So what? Tons of people have sex before the one they're supposed to be with. It's not a big deal, right?" Rated T for boy kissing and sexual themes.


Hey guys! Another snippet (longer this time). More practice! Yayy! :D

ANYWAYS, WARNING: Rated T for boy kissing and sexual themes. Enjoy. :)

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Kurt pondered the fact. The simple sentence ran over and over in his mind.

_I won't be Blaine's first._

Blaine had sex with someone before him.

So what? Tons of people have sex before the one they're supposed to be with. It's not a big deal, right?

Then why was Kurt so upset about this? His mind was set on repeat.

_I won't be Blaine's first._

He and Blaine had been together for many months now. They were completely and irrevocably head over heels in love. People say they're never going to be married or even last that long (it _was _high school, after all), but they felt like they would. It just felt… _right._ But the thought that Blaine had already slept with someone before him gripped and pulled at his heart. He said he was fine with it. He said he was okay, but the fact still re-entered his mind at times, much like now.

Blaine didn't want to do it, but he was forced into it. He says he regrets it and will be all Kurt's whenever he was ready. He loved him and would never do anything to hurt him. That made Kurt feel better. It was in the past. He couldn't let it bother him anymore.

Kurt turned over on the quilted comforter to look at his boyfriend's beautiful face. He shifted in Blaine's warm arms to get more comfortable. The Dalton dorm room was quiet other than the ticking of a clock and Blaine's breath coming out in soft, steady patterns. Blaine's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Blaine smiled. He raised a hand to Kurt's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"I love cuddling with you…"

"Me too," Kurt whispered and smiled.

Blaine took in the sight before him. Kurt's porcelain skin seemed to glow softly. It was like he was lying next to an angel. His own little angel…

"You're so beautiful, Kurt…"

Kurt smiled and closed his eyelids slowly in response.

Blaine leaned forward and placed his lips on Kurt's delicate ones. Kurt let out a small gasp of surprise and kissed him back. Blaine pulled away and looked deep into his angel's baby blue eyes.

"I'm so lucky…" Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled. "Yes you are."

Blaine's small chuckle was interrupted by Kurt's lips crushing his. Kurt reached his arms around Blaine and buried his hands into his loose, curly locks. The kisses became deeper, more heated, and passionate. They were consumed with each other. Kurt felt his heart soar and his stomach constricting. Pleasure ran all down his body and tingled the tips of his toes. He was in love. All that mattered to him was Blaine, and right now he became aware of Blaine's hands wandering over his body.

Blaine made sure he was careful with Kurt. He was small, delicate, and fragile like a newborn baby. His hands ventured everywhere. The kisses became more aggressive and rough. Blaine pulled away and planted a trail of kisses down Kurt's jaw and neck. Kurt closed his eyes and his head back to give him easier access. Chills raced from where Blaine's lips touched. He was in pure bliss when the nasty thought flashed across his mind again. His eyes flew open.

"Blaine. Stop."

Blaine pulled his lips from Kurt's collarbone and looked up at him, eyes filled with concern.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hand again.

Kurt's mind was racing. He wanted to be Blaine's. He thought about Blaine with another person and it killed him, but he was in love with Kurt. He was sure of it, and Kurt loved him. The past is the past and he couldn't let it bother him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, angel?"

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's warm chocolate eyes. They were filled with love and compassion. The thought crossed by again, but this time he didn't care. He scooted further into his amazing boyfriend's arms and sighed softly.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Reviews= love! 3


End file.
